User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 3
Winning a Battle, Losing the Wa'''r '''Last time on Wiki Anatomy. Nick's affair with Catie came to an end when they were caught by Sarah. Yazzy decided to forgive Red. Tori and Cam got drunk and Kieran got stuck with a fish... Nurses Station 1pm Dani: 'Where the hell are O'Malley and Kepner, their shift started at 11. When I was an intern, we were in hours before our shift began. '''Damian: '''Well you're not an intern anymore are you? '''Dani: '''Don't be sassy with me bitch. ''Kieran enters 'Kieran: '''Dani, have you seen Nurse Gold around anywhere? '''Dani: '''Who Kaylin? No I haven't. Why? '''Kieran: '''She gave me this goldfish and I have no idea what to do with it. How am I supposed to work with this. '''Dani: '''Why don't you just put it down? '''Kieran: '''What if someone knocks it over? '''Dani: '''Oh I see what this is ''Dani smirks 'Kieran: '''See what what is? '''Dani: '''Nothing ''Dani exits 'Kieran: '''Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? ''Tori's Apartment - 2pm 'Tori: '''uggghhhhhhhhh. My head. ''Looks at her watch 'Tori: '''Oh shit, I was supposed to be in hours ago. What happened last night. ''Rolls over and see's a naked Cam in her bed 'Tori: '''What the actual fuck. Cam.....Cam.....What is this......What are you doing here......I seriously need an explanation......Cam, I'm looking at you here. CAM! ''Cam wakes up 'Cam: '''Where am I? '''Tori: '''In my fucking apartment '''Cam: '''Tori? AH! What am I doing here? '''Tori: '''I'm asking myself the same question. '''Cam: '''We didn't..........have sex did we? '''Tori: '''I fucking hope not. '''Cam: '''I'm not wearing any clothes. Are you? '''Tori: '''Don't be such a fucking pervert. Just get dressed and get the fuck out, we're late. ''Cafeteria - 3pm 'Nick: '''Sarah, what the hell? '''Sarah: '''You got my present then '''Nick: '''Don't fucking joke around with me. '''Sarah: '''Do you see me laughing. '''Nick: '''You want a divorce? '''Sarah: '''No. I just handed you those papers because I was bored. '''Nick: '''There's no need to be sarcastic '''Sarah: '''Don't ask stupid fucking questions then. '''Nick: '''I just can't believe that you're ready to call it quits. '''Sarah: '''I think you ended it when you screwed my friend. '''Nick: '''There's no reasoning with you is there? '''Sarah: '''Nope. ''Hallway 'Dani: '''TWIN FLAME '''Annie: '''TWIN FLAME '''Dani: '''Girl, where have you been, I've barely seen you these last few days. '''Annie: '''I've been busy with surgery. '''Dani: '''We need to have a drink sometime, watching over these residents has been hard work. '''Annie: '''Agreed. Just let me know when. '''Dani: '''I'm sure I can arrange something, I just nee- '''Cece: '''Dr. O'Malley. We need you in cardiothoracics. '''Dani: '''I'll be right there. '''Annie: '''We'll catch up soon girl, I mean we do work in the same hospital, it shouldn't be that hard to find each other. ''ER - 4pm '''Alex: '''Where is Dr. Kepner? This is two days in a row she's flunked on me. '''Tori: '''I'm here Borres. '''Alex: '''What'd you say? '''Tori: ''mutters I'd love to smash your head in '''Alex: '''huh '''Tori: '''I said watch you don't bash you head. On the light '''Alex: '''Oh, thank you. Hand me that chart. '''Tori: '''My pleasure. ''Nurses Station - 6pm 'Kieran: '''Damian, have you seen Kaylin anywhere? '''Damian: '''She's just over there. ''Walks over to Kaylin 'Kaylin: '''Dr. Shepard, hello '''Kieran: '''Kaylin hi '''Kaylin: '''What's the matter. '''Kieran: '''Well, I was wondering if I could....possibly...- '''Kaylin: '''OMG, you still have the goldfish. Here, let me take it back. Are you sure it wasn't a problem looking after it '''Kieran: '''No,no,no not at all, I loved it. '''Kaylin: '''You're so sweet.........Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink sometime. '''Kieran: '''well....I...uh....yeh sure '''Kaylin: '''Excellent, you pick the time and place ''Lockers - 7pm 'Yazzy: '''You look like hell, Cam, how much did you drink last night '''Cam: '''Uh, too much apparently. '''Yazzy: '''You should be more careful, drinking that much, who know's what kind of mistakes you'll make. '''Cam: '''It's too late for that. '''Yazzy: '''What did you do? '''Cam: '''I may.....may have slept with Tori '''Yazzy: '''I'm sorry what '''Cam: '''I slept with Tori '''Yazzy: '''Noooooo, OH MY GOD! ''Red enters 'Cam: '''Please can we keep this between us '''Yazzy: '''Of course, this will be our little secret. '''Red: '''WHAT '''Yazzy: '''Red, what are you doing here? '''Red: '''What are you doing here? You give me a hard time for cheating but you're doing the same thing. '''Yazzy: '''DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING! '''Cam: '''She's not cheating, we were talking. '''Red: '''Keep your opinions to yourself. '''Yazzy: '''Right you outside. ''ER - 7pm 'Alex: '''Who left this mess on the floor? '''Tori: '''Ummm, you did. '''Alex: '''Well, clean it up '''Tori: '''I'm a doctor, not a janitor '''Alex: '''You're my resident and you'll do what I say '''Tori: '''Ugh ''Tori walks away. Matt enters 'Alex: '''Dr. Pressman '''Matt: '''What is it, Borres, I mean Torres '''Alex: '''I need a psych consult for one of my patients. '''Matt: '''I'm sorry, I don't have time. '''Alex: '''Well, you see I wasn't really asking '''Matt: '''Alex, I'm sorry, I can't, I have another patient. ''Matt walks away 'Alex: '''Dr. Pressman come back- ''Alex slips over mess on floor, smashes her head and passes out 'Cece: '''Dr. Pressman. Dr. Kepner, we need assisstance '''Tori: '''What happened. '''Cece: '''She fell and smashed her head, she's unconscious '''Tori: '''Ok, let's take her for an MRI '''Cece: '''She's crashing '''Tori: '''Ok, let's move her now. LET'S GO ''Balcony - 7pm 'Yazzy: '''HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF HAVING AN AFFAIR NO LESS THAN 24 HOURS AFTER I CATCH YOU OUT '''Red: '''YOU'RE THE ONE HAVING YOU'RE OWN AFFAIR '''Yazzy: '''IT'S NOT AN AFFAIR '''Red: '''SURE, THAT'S WHY YOU WERE WHISPERING '''Yazzy: '''WE WERE WHISPERING BECAUSE CAM SLEPT WITH TORI AND DIDN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO KNOW ''Silence. Yazzy looks over the balcony to see the staff looking back at them in shock. 'Red: '''He slept with Tori? '''Yazzy: '''YES! That's why it was a secret and why he asked me not to mention it. Why are you getting so agitated. '''Red: '''Why are you such a bitch. '''Yazzy: '''You know what, we're done. It's over '''Red: '''No Yazzy please ''Red grabs Yazzy's arm who pushes him away. Red falls back over the balcony and onto the floor below 'Yazzy: '''RED! REDDDDD! ''Nick's Office - 7pm '''Catie: '''Can I come in? '''Nick: '''Sure, what's wrong. '''Catie: '''Look, I know we haven't spoken since Sarah found out, but I really need to talk to you '''Nick: '''What is it? '''Catie: '''I'm pregnant. Category:Blog posts